LOVE The Bad Queen
by FinfinChanUchiha
Summary: *Prolog* Nama gue Haruno Sakura, umur gue 16 e sekolah di Tokyo High ,dirumah gue tinggal sendiri ditemani sama pembantu dan supir gue. soal orangtua,orangtua gue lagi pada di Luar Negeri, di keluarga gue punya kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori Haruno. Orangnya super duper jail , Tapi buat gue Sasori-niisan adalah yang paling the best dihati soalnya dia kakak yang paling gu
1. Chapter 1

*Prolog*

Nama gue Haruno Sakura, umur gue 16 sekolah di Tokyo High ,dirumah gue tinggal sendiri ditemani sama pembantu dan supir gue. soal orangtua,orangtua gue lagi pada di Luar Negeri, di keluarga gue punya kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori Haruno. Orangnya super duper jail , Tapi buat gue Sasori-niisan adalah yang paling the best dihati soalnya dia kakak yang paling gue sayangi.

Dikeluarga Papa dan Mama lebih dominan nyayangi kakak laki-laki gue, itu disebabkan kakak gue setidaknya bawa nama baik keluarga,kakak gue walaupun orang nya jail tapi dia Cerdas,Pintar,DLL dan sekarang dia lagi kuliah di Luar Negeri.

Disekolah, gue sering dimarahi sama guru yang ngajar soal nilai gue yang pada anjlok alias jelek

Buat gue sih gak masalah toh ujian semester gue bisa dapat nilai yang lumayan lah,hanya satu yang bisa buat nilai gue agak tinggi yaitu pelajaran Musik , soalnya dari kecil gue uda bisa main yang namanya Biola .Dan satu lagi gue juga kadang masuk ruang konseling di karenakan sifat kejahilan gue hampir setingkat sama kakak gue, bukan cuma temen gue aja yang gue jahilin terkadang guru yang bikin gue sebel gue jahilin juga ,Sampai sampai gue dijuluki dengan panggilan THE BAD QUEEN.

Pagi hari dirumah gue pasti ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh gue sendiri,terkadang gue kasian juga sama Shizune-Obaasan ,pembantu gue yang udah gue anggap kayak orangtua gue sendiri. Dan pagi ini adalah saatnya masuk sekolah setelah hampir dua minggu libur habis ujian naik kelas,dan untungnya gue naik,

Sampai disekolah gue pada dilihatin ibarat gue ini setan yang baru aja sampai di depan mata mereka gue si fine fine aja toh gue udah ngerasain itu selama dua tahun ,dan tahun ini gue udah duduk dikelas Tiga disekolah gue Cuma punya satu teman cewek yang gak gue tau kenapa dia mau berteman sama gue, Namanya adalah Ino Yamanaka yang biasa ague panggil Ino.

Ino orangnya beda 180 derajat sama gue,kalau gue ibaratkan Preman,Ino adalah putri soalnya Ino itu orangnya Lembut,Baik hati,Cantik,Pintar,DLL

Dan sekarang setelah dia gak ketemu gue selama dua minggu dia pasti bakal lari dan langsung meluk gue, " Sakuraaaa…." Teriak Ino sambil meluk Sakura,Sakura Cuma dengan muka datar mengatakan "Hay juga Ino seneng banget ketemu sama loe" kata Sakura

dalam hati sakura berkata 'benerkan gue kata dia bakal meluk gue'

Kemudian tiba tiba terdengar pengumuman " Perhatian Kepada seluruh Siswa dan Siswi untuk berkumpul di aula sekarang untuk pembagian kelas dalam semester baru, Terimakasih atas Perhatian"

"Sakura yuk ke Aula " ajak Ino "Iya ni dari tadi juga mau kesana" sahut Sakura

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke Aula , Sampai di aula sang kepala sekolah pun berkata "Bailah langsung saja akan saya mulai untuk kelas 1.A siswanya adalah bla bla bla bla, dan untuk kelas 3.B siswanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka ,dan seterusnya blab la bla " dan akhirnya pidato kepala sekolah selesai ,

Sampai dikelas Sakura dan Ino duduk bersama..

"Sakura udah dengar info belum?" kata Ino.

"Info apaan? Info yang mengatakan kalau gue bakal masuk konseling lagi ya? " kata Sakura

"Ihh Orang serius dia malah bercanda ya ni anak ! " Jawab Ino dengan sebal

" Okey fine Jadi info apaan?" Sahut Sakura

" Hihihi Katanya ada anak baru loh dikelas kita dan dari Luar Negeri loh" Kata Ino

"Ohh" Jawab Sakura pendek

"kok jawab nya Cuma gitu doang males deh.." kata Ino

"Oke fine terserah " jawab Sakura

Akhirnya guru wali kelas masuk seorang guru perempuan yang nampaknya cantik tapi cerewet mungkin gue harus ngasih sesuatu ni buat guru ini..

"Pagi anak anak saya bu Anko Wali kelas XII B saya harap kita dapat berkerja sama agar kalian lulus dengan baik,dan Oh ya kita dapat teman baru di kelas ini,Silakan masuk " sambil melihat pintu kelas

Siswa yang dibicarakan itu pun masuk,seorang cowok tinggi dengan memakai seragam sekolah Tokyo High School,dengan kacamata minus yang di pakai,wajah tampan nan mempesona siapa saja pasti bakal suka sama tuh anak kecuali GUE!

"Sasuke Uchiha desu … " Jawab murid baru itu

What perkenalan macam apa tuh! Sok banget ! lihat aja loe bakal jadi korban gue hahahahaha

Wali kelas pun mulai berbicara .

"Oh nama kamu Sasuke Uchiha ,kalau begitu silahkan duduk"

Yoss saat nya kejailan gue beraksi , buat apaan ya .. Aha gue tau..!

" Oy Uchiha mau gak duduk sama gue ,kebetulan bangku gue kosong ni!"

"Oh makasih .." jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di bangku yang gue tunjuk..

Hahah Mampus loh kenak deh..

"Sasuke-san tolong kamu maju kedepan sebentar ada yang mau ibu katakan" kata wali kelas gue

"Baik buk" tapi saat Sasuke mau berdiri ….

"Buk maaf saya gak bisa berdiri bangkunya lengket!" Kata Sasuke,mampus deh gue bakal kenak marah ni

"Bad Queen maju kedepan sekarang "kata buk Anko

"Bad Queen? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih kesusahan berdiri

"Sakura Haruno berdiri di Lapangan sekarang!" teriak buk Anko

"Iya buk!" Jawab ku sambil ke luar kelas. Yak pada akhirnya gue dihukum

*Jam Istirahat

Ino mendatangi bangku Sasuke ,…

"Maaf Temen gue ya,dia memang gitu kok dari dua tahun yang lalu Oh ya nama gue Ino Yamanaka" kata Ino

"Hn.. Sasuke Uchiha ,, Pindahan dari New York " kata Sasuke

"Oh loe pindahan dari New York ,Kenapa loe mau sekolah di Jepang ,tapi wajah loe kayak orang Jepang kok.. ! " Kata Ino

" Hn gak Usah dibahas " Kata Sasuke

"Oh gtu…" Jawab Ino

Tiba tiba Sakura pun yang habis dihukum pun datang,… dan Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kearah Sakura..

"Ehh gue pergi bentar ya mau ke toilet " kata Ino

"Hmm " jawab Sakura

"Oh jadi loe yang dijuluki The Bad Queen " kata Sasuke Sinis

"Kenapa ? Masalah sama Loe! " Tantang Sakura..

"Gue gak nyangka aja putri Haruno Crop, Putri dari Tuan Yoshi Haruno , Jadi seperti ini padahal untuk 10 Tahun yang lalu loe masih seperti Princess !"

"Loe..! Kok Bisa tau ! " Jawab Sakura..

"hmmm untuk orang yang sederajat sama loe itu bukan hal yang susah Nona Muda !" Jawab Sasuke sambil keluar kelas

Sakura hanya mampu diam karena tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sebenarnya adalah putri dari pemilik Haruno Crop kecuali keluarga dan pembantu dirumahnya. Ya benar Keluarga Sakura menyembunyikan nya dari Sekolah Kerena takut Sakura Diketahui orang banyak yang akan melukai Sakura.

*Di Rumah

Sakura memasuki rumah nya dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita tua yang memakai baju pelayan yang berasal dari Haruno Crop ,dengan datangnya orang itu pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi,Sakura mengenal wanita tua itu,sangat kenal malah .

"Nona Muda hari ini Tuan dan Nyonya akan pulang dari Luar Negeri " Kata Wanita tua pelayan itu

" Ahh Serius Loe.. bukannya mereka pada sibuk ya.. " Jawab Sakura Sinis

" Nona Muda tolong cara bicara anda di perbaiki, kalau tidak saya akan mengurus anda lagi " Jawab wanita tua itu

" Nenek ngancam aku ya " jawab Sakura

" Bila itu menjadi anda lebih baik,tidak masalah kan ? " kata wanita tua yang disebut nenek oleh Sakura

" Di urus sama Nenek itu bagai neraka buat aku selama 7 tahun Nek,aku benci Nenek Pelayan !" jawab Sakura sambil lari ke kamarnya

" Saya menyayangi anda Nona Muda " Jawab Nenek Pelayan berteriak sambil Tersenyum.

*Di kamar Sakura

"Ish ngapain sih nenek itu ada di rumah ini gawat kan kalau aku harus di urus lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kediaman Keluarga Haruno

Seluruh pelayan keluarga haruno tengah berbaris untuk menyambut Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno yang sudah tiba di Tokyo,tidak dengan anak mereka Sakura Haruno yang masih tidur di Kamar Mewah nya

"Nona Sakura Bangun ..! " Kata seorang Pelayan

" Ishh 5 Menit lagi ! " Bentak Sakura

Karena takut akan kemarahan Sakura,Pelayan itu pun Keluar Kamar

Dilain tempat Rumah Haruno Masuk lah Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno

"Okaerinasai Haruno-Sama " Sambut Para Pelayan tersebut

" Mana Sakura ! " Tanya Tuan Haruno

" Ano.. Etto.. Sakura-sama masih di kamarnya " Jawab salah satu pelayan

" Anak itu memang tidak ada berubahnya ! " Jawab Tuan Haruno

" Biar aku yang membangunkannya " Jawab Nyonya Haruno Sambil melangkah ke tempat Putri Kesayangannya itu

Nyonya Haruno atau Matsui Haruno memasuki kamar putrinya itu,tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar putrinya sejak Sakura ditinggalkan sendiri dari 6 bulan yang lalu.. Sebenarnya Matsui sedih meninggalkan putrinya sendiri di Tokyo yang hanya ditemani oleh Pelayan keluarga Haruno tapi apa daya seorang istri harus mendampingi suaminya kan …

" Sakura bangun Sayang.." Perintah halus dari nyonya Haruno pada putrinya

" 5 menit lagi ! " bentak sakura, yang seakan tidak sadar bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah ibunya

" Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibu Sakura " Tanya Matsui Haruno seraya mengelus rambut Pink anaknya

" Okaa-san ? " Gumam Sakura yang masih setengah sadar..

1 Menit…

2 Menit…

3 Menit..

" Apaa Okaa-san ! " Teriak Sakura yang akhirnya Sadar..

" Ya Sayang " Jawab Sang Ibu

Kemudia tanpa sadar Sakura sudah memeluk ibu nya itu

" Okaa-san aku merindukan mu.." Kata Sakura

" Ibu Juga, jadi sekarang mandi dan siap-siap ya,ada yang ingin Okaa-san dan Otou-san katakana padamu " Jawab Ibu Sakura

" Baik lah kaa-san " Jawab Sakura sambil bergegas memasuki kamar mandi nya dan nyonya haruno pun keluar dari kamar tersebut

*Skip Time

Di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno terdapat Tiga orang yang Saling berbicara, terdapat gadis muda di dalamnya dengan tatapan kesal yang dia berikan pada lelaki tua yang notabenya adalah ayah nya, dan seorang wanita yang terlihat dewasa,ibu dari gadis muda itu menenangkan kedua orang yg penting baginya..

"Kau harus masuk Sekolah itu Sakura ! " Bentak sang ayah pada Sakura

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mau masuk sekolah itu Otou-san, kenapa kau selalu memaksa ku ! " Bentak Sakura menahan Tangis..

" Ayah berpikir ini yang terbaik Sakura, Masuk lah Sekolah Khusus Putri di Kyoto! " Kata ayahnya mulai melembut.

" Tidak ! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau meninggal kan Tokyo sampai aku sendiri yang ingin pergi" Jawab Sakura

" Sakura di sekolah itu ada Ruang Musik yang hanya ditujukan untuk pemain Biola, kau pasti mau kan" Tanya Ibu sakura lembut

" Tidak Kaa-san, aku belum menginginkan kembali cahaya terang itu.. aku masih ingin jadi orang yang normal dulu " Jawab Sakura Lesu dan kembali ke kamarnya..

" Anak itu memang tidak ada berubahnya ! " Gumam Yoshi Haruno, Ayah Sakura

" Mungkin dia belum bisa melupakan _Anak itu _" Kata Matsui Haruno, Ibu Sakura.

" Ini sudah 10 Tahun Matsui ! " Kata Ayah Sakura

" Sudah biarkan .. " Jawab Ibu Sakura sambil mengelus pundak suaminya itu..

**TBC**

**Terima kasih yang udah pada Review Fanfic ini..**

**Mungkin ini capter yang Pendek,, tapi FinfinChan Harap minna-san menyukainya**

**Dan Finfin Harap Minna-san Mendukung finfin..**

**Dan Finfin meminta saran dan kritikan nya Minna.. **

**Dan juga Review nya.. **

**Arigato.. **


End file.
